La Guitarra
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: "Sólo a ella le daría todo lo que pidiese. Sólo de los labios de ella quería escuchar su nombre"


**Título: **La Guitarra  
**Personajes:**Shuuhei Hisagi. Ichigo Kurosaki.  
**Notas:** Mañana es el cumpleaños de Shuuhei. Por eso se me ocurrió.  
Ah! Otra cosa, está basado en el omake del capítulo 280. Sin embargo, no hay spoilers.

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Kubo-sensei"  
_

Desde que Shuuhei había encontrado aquella guitarra durante una misión en el mundo humano, se había propuesto aprender a sacar música de aquellas cuerdas. De la misma manera que lo hacían esos hombres de pelo largo que salían se veían en ese extraño lugar.

Quería aprender. Y hacer eso mismo que ellos hacían: Cantar. Que muchas chicas lo adorasen y gritasen su nombre en espera de una de las maravillosas melodías de su guitarra. Pero sobre todo, buscaba que una sola de esas chicas gritase su nombre y le pidiese otra canción, solo a ella se la regalaría una, dos, tres, un millón de veces; todo con tal de complacerla. Sólo a ella le daría todo lo que pidiese. Sólo de los labios de ella quería escuchar su nombre. Sólo de ella.

Lamentablemente, durante su nacimiento, (o su muerte), no había sido premiado con el tan valioso regalo que necesitaba: el talento musical. No podía evitar sacar una desafinada melodía cada vez que sus dedos rozaban las cuerdas del instrumento y los miembros de su división huían cada vez que lo escuchaban. Incluso, su antiguo capitán le había sugerido "Dedicarse al bienestar y progreso de la Novena División", que traducido significaba "Dejad e fastidiar a los demás con esa cosa que llamas música y haz lo que sabes hacer mejor".

Pese a todo, Shuuhei no se rindió, decidió irse; primero un alejado lugar en el Rukongai y luego, al mundo de los humanos. Después de que en el primer lugar unos niños lo abuchearan. Allí, se convirtió en "el espectro que tocaba la guitarra". Allí, fue el sustituto quien lo encontró. Ambos se miraron, uno con ganas de llorar, otro con una extraña sensación dentro de sí mismo, algo cercana a la vergüenza.

Después de un rato de incomodidad, ambos shinigamis recuperaron su compostura, el sustituto fue el primero en tomar la palabra:

— ¿Qué haces? —, le preguntó; no estaba seguro de que el ruido que escuchaba fuera música. El teniente miró la guitarra. —Ah. Eso. Deberías ir a casa de Chad. Él…—se calló enseguida al notar la mirada triste del shinigami; en seguida comprendió que, la situación no era que Chad se hubiese arrepentido de intentar enseñarle, sino que Shuuhei quería aprender por sí mismo. No estaba teniendo demasiado éxito, claro.

—Rangiku-san…—, murmuró Shuuhei, un poco sorprendido de sí mismo al pretender confesarle a Ichigo su intención—… Quería aprender una canción para ella.  
—Ah. Con que es eso—. Con mucho esfuerzo, Ichigo había logrado comprender la última frase. Sin saber exactamente qué decir, aquello era lo único que se le había venido a la cabeza.  
—Algo así.

No hubo más palabras durante unos minutos. En los cuales, Shuuhei no dejó de mirar la guitarra, e Ichigo se preguntaba qué hacer. Fue entonces cuando, por cosas del destino, Rukia apareció por allí, buscando a Ichigo. Al verlo, se acercó al salón, recriminándole ne voz alta el haberla dejado sola:  
— ¡Te dije que me esperaras! ¿Por qué siempre quieres hacer las cosas tú solo?  
— ¿Porqué me regañas, enana? —, le respondió él.  
— ¡Porque te lo mereces, idiota!—. Rukia llegó al salón, con la intención de darle un golpe a su compañero, pero la vista en el interior la detuvo —…Hisagi-san  
—Kuchiki-san—, el teniente le devolvió el saludo.  
—Ichigo, ¿Qué haces acá?  
—Nada—, respondió él—Solo hablaba con Hisagi-san. Vamos, enana—. Y sin decir una palabra más, se fue; Rukia le dedicó una última mirada al teniente, antes de musitar una despedida e ir tras el sustituto.

Una vez estuvo sólo, Shuuhei volvió a tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra lentamente con sus dedos. Esta vez, algo parecido a la melodía que quería lograr, sonó. Y sonó bien. Lo volvió a intentar, y funcionó. Sonrió, tal vez, no lograra tener a un millón de chicas a su alrededor gritándole; pero si solo tenía a una de ellas a su lado, le parecía suficiente.


End file.
